thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a fictional DC Comics superhero appearing in The Darkness crossover The Darkness\Batman. Biography Background Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City to Thomas and Martha Wayne who were Gotham's wealthiest and kindest citizens who hired Alfred as a care taker and friend for Bruce but one day Bruce fell into a cave of bats causing him to have a fear of the flying mammals and one night while returning from the theatre his parents were shot in front of him by a mugger named Joe Chill. This left Bruce devastated and Alfred took the boy in and raised Bruce as if he were his own son. Bruce traveled around the world learning various martial arts and skills. He returned to save Gotham city from the corrupt and wealthy. He took the guise of a Bat becoming the Dark Knight, Batman. Bruce eventually took a Orphan circus performer whose parents were killed in accident that was later revealed to be rigged by mobsters who believed the circus owed them money) under his wing named Dick Grayson who would become Robin and later Nightwing. Bruce would later take in another orphan boy named Jason Todd who he trained to be Robin but Jason was killed by the Joker. Bruce become isolated and violent for a while until Alfred took in yet another orphan boy named Tim Drake who Bruce raised as his son. Tim would also become Robin.Batman has many enemies such as The Penguin, The Riddler, Catwoman (Who he is also romantically involved with.), Two Face, Ra's Al Ghul, Deathstroke, Killer Croc, Mr.Freeze, Posion Ivy, Bane but his arch enemy is the Joker a mysterious clowned themed criminal under the guise of the red hood who Bruce accidentally allowed to fall into a chemical vat. The Darkness\Batman A series of crimes have been committed in Gotham City. The investigations of Batman, lead him to the author. None other than The Darkness host, Jackie Estacado. Batman breaks into Frankie's Franchetti's suite at Gotham Towers where he's confronted by Jackie. Overwhelmed by Darklings, Batman jumps through the window and escapes. Later, Alfred stitches up Bruce wounds after the fight with Jackie. He says that both him and Jackie are very similar to each other much to Batmans objections. Later that day, Batman stops Frankie from killing Jenny Romano at the police precinct only for Jackie to attack him. In the ensuing fight, Frankie throws Jenny of the roof, but Batman manages to catch her with Darklings catching him. Batman then watches as Jackie leaves Gotham. The Darkness/Superman Issue 1 While not appearing physically in the comic, Jackie's past encounter with the Dark Knight is mentioned by him. Personality Batman loves to scare criminals and help innocents. Batman isn't a traditional superhero where as most heroes would barely injure their foes Batman has broken bones and interrogated criminals to get information. However he doesn't kill as not only believes it is wrong but that he would be no better than the man who killed his parents or the criminals he fights. Bruce seems to dedicate his life as Batman and is selfless, heroic and honourable knowing that there are certain boundaries. He does care for Dick Grayson and Tim Drake and feels guilty about Jason Todd seeing them as his sons. Abilities Batman has no known superhuman powers however he is considered at the peak of human potential both physical and mental conditioning. Abilities * Peak Human Strength: Batman is strong enough to bench press 1,000lbs and his legs to uphold one half a ton statue. * Peak Human Speed/Agility: Batman is faster and more agile than some of the best human athletes he has dogged and avoided bullets on numerous occasions. * Peak Human Stamina: Batman has been able to fight for 72 hours without taking a break and can fight for long times without tiring but his stamina can increase thanks to his innominate will * Peak Human Durability: While Batman can die,he has high pain tolerance and can be stabbed,shot and even starved and he will still survive. * Martial Artist: Batman has mastered 200 forms of martial arts,his martial arts are his primary form of combat and they seem to be his best skill. * Linguist: Batman is fluent in English, Russian, French, Spanish and many more languages * Genius Level Intellect: Batman has genius level intellect,he built many of his gadgets including the Batarang, grappling hook, smoke bombs, crime analysis device and many bat themed gadgets and vehicles and as well he prepares for the worst by having contingency plans and exploits enemy weaknesses and he is regarded as the world's greatest detective. * Wealth: Bruce Wayne is a millionaire with a constantly expanding bank account Equipment * Kevlar Batsuit: Bruce wears a kevlar and nome lined batsuit which has defences such as if someone is to unmask him,the suit will unleash a 500 volt taser. Though durable the suit isn't unbreakable and it has a cape that allows to glide. * Utility Belt: Batman's utility belt contains his various gadgets like Batarang, grappling hook, smoke bombs, flashing grenades, first aid kit, crime analysis device, devices to summon the Batmobile, Batsub, Batwing, Batcycle. Gallery Hugv9RCO020 1468780110.jpg|Alfred fixing Batman's wounds Hugv6RCO013 1468780110.jpg|Batmobile Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human